They Never Switched Secret Keepers!
by DracoHermioneForever
Summary: Peter Pettigrew died before the attack on Halloween night! That Means Lily and James Survive! So what happens when Severus joins the order of the phoenix? When Harry goes to Hogwarts? Will Lily and James Survive much longer? Read to find out the answers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Peter Pettigrew was dead.

James Potter was at the funeral with Remus and Sirius mourning over the lost Marauder.

Most people weren't crying.

In fact the only people who were crying were Lily and the other Marauders.

Lily stumbled around holding Harry tightly she wanted to make sure he was safe.

Harry struggled a bit in her arms but relaxed after a while.

James had insisted on coming even though he knew it wasn't safe or smart to do.

Remus Lupin had his arm around Sirius Black who was crying into James shoulder.

One of their best friends had died.

Lily looked around to see who had come to the funeral.

She suddenly felt sick Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Snape, and other people who were almost certainly death eaters.

She tightened her grip on the baby boy she held in her arms.

She had to keep him safe, that was the goal.

She didn't want to say anything to her husband but how could she not?

Peter had been the traitor that was in the Order.

She would wait until they were safe at home again.

When the funeral was over they apparated into their home and put up the enchantments so they were safe.

"James," Lily whispered questioningly.

"Yes Lily Flower," He asked with a tear filled face.

"I know this may not be the appropriate time to bring it up but most of the people there happened to be," Lily couldn't finish the sentence.

"Death Eaters," Came a voice from behind them making them jump.

No one should know where there house was except their secret keeper.

Lily whirled around and pulled out her wand to defend herself.

"SIRIUS!" Lily yelled wand still raised "Don't EVER Do that again."

She was pale as a ghost when she sat back down on the little arm chair in the corner.

He smiled sadly and sat down on the sofa. "I think we figured out who in the order was the traitor."

"Of course he always liked stronger bigger wizards to be on his side," James said very slowly.

No one in the room could believe it but it made so much sense

"You know I was going to suggest a change in secret keeper, to him," Sirius said looking down.

If he had convinced them to change secret keepers they would die, Harry would die.

"Well I'm glad you didn't," Lily smiled weakly; she had indeed begun to trust and like Peter.

Peter seemed to be one of the nicest most dedicated people in the order so obviously no one had expected him.

"I can't believe I blamed Moony."

Sirius had been very convinced it was Remus Lupin who had been the traitor.

Remus had kept disappearing for months at a time.

"I can't believe it was a Marauder." James said in complete awe.

The Marauder code to never betray a friend had been broken to an extreme level in this circumstance.

"Us Marauders are the cause of all the trouble," Sirius said with a very fake high pitched laugh.

"Ex- Marauder," James said.

"So Sirius can you take Harry out on Halloween, we know it's dangerous but he deserves to trick or treat."

Sirius laughed his signature laugh.

It was his real laugh.

He threw his head back and his hair fell swiftly over his shoulders.

The laugh was more like a dog bark mixed with a hiccough.

James laughed as well.

His laugh was much more forced because he, Lily, and Harry could have died if Peter hadn't first.

"Trick or Treating is such a muggle thig."

"I know but please Sirius I want a night alone with James," Lily pleaded with eyes that were so desperate, so needy that no one could say no.

"Fine Merlin knows you two deserve a night alone after all this protecting," He said still laughing at her.

"Lily Potter," James smiled putting his last name with his wives first "I Promise to make Halloween night _MAGICAL_!"

"James you are a _wizard _anything you do is magical," She laughed and pushed him.

Sirius laughed at the two of them.

"Imagine what you would've thought if people had told you that your lives would be like this four years ago?" Sirius smiled.

"I would have laughed or hexed them," She smiled.

"More likely hexed them you wouldn't have stood for them saying WE'D Be MARRIED." James smiled.

"True," She sighed.

She imagined if someone had told her this four years ago.

If someone had told her she'd be married to James Potter with a child and they were in hiding cause Voldemort wanted to kill them because of a baby she would have laughed like crazy.

The entire idea would have been like some sick joke.

But wasn't that her life?

Some sick joke.

"Lily you have no idea how lucky we are, even though one of my best friends died he was the traitor, and Sirius would've given us a good enough reason to change secret keepers," James whispered sadly.

"I know James, I know but we are gonna be safe," Lily smiled, "Harry will be safe."

"I Think you should change secret keepers though," Sirius said.

"To whom?"

"To Moony of course he was really upset thinking you didn't trust him," Sirius smiled.

"It was you who didn't trust him," James said.

All of a sudden Harry started to cry from his crib.

"I'll go see what's wrong," Lily sighed.

"Prongs mate you should change secret keepers," Sirius said.

"Sirius I trust you more than anyone in the world I refuse to change secret keepers."

Lily came back with Harry wrapped in her arms feeding him a bottle.

She rocked him gently back and forth on her shoulders and whispered to Sirius and James, "Sirius there is no way we are changing secret keepers I trust Remus but he is gone half the time he could have things tortured out of him."

"Mommy's Right," Harry Spoke not really knowing what was going on.

"Awww," The three adults cooed over Harry's statement.

"There Harry even agrees so we CAN'T Change secret keepers."

The three finally agreed to keep Sirius secret keeper because Harry was always right in his parents and Godfathers eyes.

Later they went to an order meeting.

"Moony I'm sorry for accusing you," Sirius said looking down embarrassed.

"It's all right Padfoot," Remus said.

"Well Voldemort is getting even stronger and though he is losing followers he is also gaining them we cannot trust anyone, Not even our closest friends. We need to be brave be strong and be united and take him down."

There was a murmur of people agreeing in the crowd of the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledore walked into the meeting with someone familiar at his side. Lily, James and a few others gasped in shock.

"For those of you who do not know this man he is Severus Snape, He will be our double agent like Pettigrew was Voldemort's. I do trust him and I do believe he will do well for us."

Dumbledore took out his wand and with a flick two extra chairs showed up at the table which was made a little larger. He motioned for Severus to sit down on one of the chairs and Dumbledore sat in the other. The meeting continued on as usual except James kept stuttering when he spoke. The meeting was coming to a close and Severus stood up and spoke.

"I happen to have inside information and it so happens Voldemort has 6 Horcruxes. I know where two are but the others I am completely unaware of the location. One of them is Helga Hufflepuff's Cup in the Lestranges vault and the other is his snake Nagani."

Dumbledore smiled at Severus, "Thank you Severus this information may help us to finally put a stop to the war."

Severus looked down awkwardly and muttered something along the lines of "I don't know where all of them are I can't be helping to much."

_**A/N : So Peter Pettigrew is DEAD? Yep I killed him :D! Honestly even me (Who is Team Voldemort all the way) hates Peter. If anyone likes Peter please tell me in your review!**_

_**So next chapter is going to be when Harry is a little older. I will update this story as much as possible but no promises. I hope you like this. I am trying to write longer stuff then I do in my other stories! They look long on Microsoft Word and then uploaded they look like two sentences I SWEAR! This is the longest chapter I have EVER Wrote.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry Potter, a young boy of about age eleven with messy black hair and bright green curious eyes with glasses, sat staring at the window at his home in Godric's Hollow. Harry was a fairly usual boy, except the fact he was a wizard and he had been under safe keeping his entire life because there was a dark wizard who wanted nothing more than to kill him, so scratch that, Harry Potter was a fairly unusual boy. Harry was expecting a letter anytime now, In fact he was expecting it about an hour ago but with the wizard mail you can never be sure.

"Harry do you have to stare at the window?" His mother Lily asked.

"Yes Mum I do," Harry said as though everyone should know the answer.

"What do you want for lunch dear?" She asked him.

"I WANT MY HOGWARTS LETTER I DON'T WANT FOOD!" And as he was screaming an Owl flew through the window and landed on his lap.

"Now how do you feel about the idea of food?" His mother asked laughing!

"Sounds good," he said looking eagerly down at his letter.

"Are you going to open it?"

"Not yet Dad needs to be here! Why'd he have to go to Sirius'?"

"He had a meeting honey," Lily said softly.

"You guys always have 'meetings' but your just at Sirius'!" He said angrily.

"Yes well it is a meeting honey I promise you'll understand when your older."

"You always say that! Where's Lissa?"

"Alyssa is at the Weasly's to see Ginny and Luna!"

"Oh okay!"

Harry had never actually met the Weaslys but he always heard about them from his little sister Alyssa who looked exactly like their mother except the dark hazel eyes were like their father. Harry was eleven years old and Alyssa was ten. Harry didn't have any friends in the wizarding world except adults but Alyssa had tons of friends her age in the wizarding world. Harry wasn't let out of any ones sight. He was lucky to be able to use the loo in peace.

Harry looked around the kitchen and said "I want a ham and cheese sub for lunch."

His mother smiled and pulled the things to make it out from the fridge. "Finally decided have we?"

"Yep!"

Harry ate his food while thinking about Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to go and learn everything. He wanted to be an Auror like his dad and Sirius. His mother was a healer at Saint Mungo's. Or he could be a quidditch pro! He smiled at the thought. His mom had never let him ride a broom before how would he be expected to be a quidditch pro?

Suddenly Harry's father, James, voice was outside of the house "I'm home!"

"Okay James. Security questions," Lily said and James moaned from the outside of the door, "Don't be a baby, Where did we go on our first date?"

"Okay that's easy Three broomsticks. How many times did I ask you out before you said yes?"

"You asked me out two thousand five hundred and twelve times and Sirius counted to make sure we knew!"

Harry gaped at his mother's answer. Two thousand five hundred and twelve? His dad knew rejection didn't he?

"Oh alright come in," Lily said unlocking the doors.

Harry had never heard his parents questions before and he was utterly shocked at them. His parents saw the shock on his face and laughed. James smiled at Harry and ruffled his hair making it even messier than it already was. Harry tried to flatten it back down and his mother laughed.

"See James you are the only one who ever thought that messing up hair was cool!"

"Ah but Harry will soon find out it brings the ladys running."

Harry coughed just to make sure they knew he was still there. "I got my letter today dad."

His father squealed (**A/N : For lack of a better word**) with excitement "Well what's on the list?"

"I Haven't opened it yet I was waiting for you!"

"Well open it boy open it!"

Harry's fingers trembled opening the letter and he smiled brightly when he finally got it open.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

"Oh Minnie was always my favorite teacher."

"JAMES!" Lily shrieked. "Don't call her Minnie! Our son needs to know respect!"

"Fine McGonagall was my favorite teacher!"

"Much Better," She smiled.

Harry unfolded a second piece of paper and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"The rules haven't changed then," James said grumpily, looking like a child being told to go to his room without dinner.

"James it doesn't matter even if brooms were allowed I wouldn't want Harry to be on one!"

"Yes but what if I want to try out for Quidditch next year huh mom?" Harry asked irritably.

"Harry James Potter you never expressed any interest in Quidditch before."

James excitedly hugged his son and started asking what position he would like to play.

"I wanna be a Seeker like you Dad!"

"That's my boy!"

"Or maybe a Chaser like Sirius!"

Lily groaned knowing that she had lost the battle and Harry was going to play Quidditch.

"Oh Lil's don't be mad!" James than turned to Harry, "When your mother finally started to not hate me she tried to make me quit Quidditch."

Harry gasped! "Quit Quidditch? That's like evil!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER I'D LIKE TO TELL YOU I AM STILL IN THE ROOM!"

"Sorry mom," Harry said in between laughs. "So when can we go shopping!"

"Well if you don't mind going on your birthday we can go tomorrow!"

"That'd be AMAZING!"

"Well it's settled! Neville and the Weasley's are also going tomorrow maybe we'll see them there!" Lily said excitedly.

"Maybe I can make a few friends before I go to school," Harry said dreamily.

"I hope so it'd be a bummer to not know ANYONE! I mean I didn't but your mother certainly kept her friends she knew from before school" James sarcastically said winking at Lily.

"I WAS NAIVE!" Lily Shouted.

"Yes you were," James smiled kissing her.

"YUCKKKK!" Harry Screamed shielding his eyes. "OLD PEOPLE MAKING OUT!"

Both James and Lily laughed at him and James ruffled Harry's hair, "You'll find your girl one day."

"Yeah well I won't make out with her when I'm OLD!"

"We're only 36," Lily smiled.

"THAT'S OLD!" Harry argued.

"Well your mother will always look beautiful no matter how old she is," James said as though it ended the argument.

Lily smiled and Harry coughed to hide a laugh. Lily and Harry spent most of the day cleaning the house (The Muggle way) and James went out to do a mission for the Order of The Phoenix. (Which Harry doesn't know about but he is catching on)

Alyssa came home later and basically attacked Harry to see his letter.

"Did you get it? Can I read it? When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Alyssa squealed.

"Lissa calm down I got it we're going shopping tomorrow here," Harry said thrusting the letter under his sister's nose.

"Oh this is so exciting I can't believe your going it's going to be so lonely without you I can't believe your going I can't wait till I go you have to write to me ALL The time," Alyssa Babbled.

"SHUT UP LISSA!" Harry shouted irritably.

"Sorry Harry," She said Hugging him.

"It's okay Alyssa," He said calmly.

"IT'S BED TIME!" Lily shouted up the stairs to where the two were talking.

"Yes Mom!" They replied.

They went into their shared bedroom. Half of the room was painted pink for Alyssa and the other half was dark blue and completely covered in posters from his favorite Quidditch Teams and pictures of his family and close family friends. His favorite picture hung right above his bed. It was of his parents wedding with his godfather Sirius Black laughing in the background. Alyssa's side of the room was completely pink and purple and frilly. She had posters from her favorite band "The Weird Sisters" on her walls. Alyssa's bed was in the center of her side of the room while Harry's was pushed up onto a corner of the wall. Harry fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Tomorrow they would be shopping for school supplies.

**A/N : I Had issues ending this chapter! I think I did an alright job :/ This is so much fun to write! REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

"Wake up sweeties," Lily said.

"I'm up," Harry shot up in bed he knew he was going to be shopping for school supplies.

"Get ready and I'll make breakfast," Lily smiled kissing the top of his head.

"Mom who's coming with us?" Harry asked. The family wasn't allowed out of the house without protection.

"Mad eye, and Kingsly," His mother smiled brightly at her son who moaned.

"I'm never gonna have a normal life!" Harry sighed.

"No sweetie you won't but still once Voldemort's gone everything will be okay!"

"What makes you think he'll ever be gone? I hate hiding. I'd rather DIE than be in hiding mom! I wish he would kill me rather than me living in fear he's gonna"

"HARRY! Don't EVER Let me hear you say that EVER AGAIN!" His mother let a tear fall down her cheek but quickly wiped it away with her hand.

"I'm sorry mom I just wish life was normal," Harry said.

"We do too honey we wish it more than anything but being safe is our number one priority," Lily smiled.

"Dad always says pranking Snape is our number one priority," Harry smirked.

"Your father and him have had feuds but sweetie he's gonna be your professor so be nice to him!"

"He'll hate me!"

"OH JUST GET DRESSED HARRY!" Alyssa shouted and left the room fully dressed.

Lily and Harry started to laugh and then Harry's face fell.

"Where's dad?"

"He's just downstairs don't worry!"

"Okay!" Harry smiled and slide out of bed. He took a long shower and let the hot water run over him. He was freezing. He let it warm him from the outside in. He picked out some Muggle clothes, a pair of lose black denim jeans and a large t-shirt that was far too big for him and fell past the middle of his thighs. It was the small and skinny Potter curse or at least that's what people told him. He slowly walked down the stairs. He could smell waffles cooking in the kitchen.

"Harry about time you come down," his sister said excitedly waiting at the door with her shoes on.

"Alyssa come on your too excited after all this is Harry's trip not yours!" James smirked.

"I know dad but I just can't wait to see Diagon alley and Harry never see's the wizarding world he'll be even more shocked than me!"

"Come on and eat up so we can go Harry," Lily smiled at her son.

"Is Sirius coming?" Harry asked.

"He wasn't going to but we can invite him."

"Yes please," Harry said brightly.

"I'll floo over right now and be back in a few minutes."

"Okay dad," Harry smiled gulping down his waffles.

In about twenty minutes they were off in Diagon Alley with the list of supplies and smiling faces.

"Well first we should go to Gringotts and then we should get you an Owl so we can talk to you while you're gone than we can get your books and your potion stuff," James and Sirius shuttered.

"Still can't believe you're being taught by Snivelly." Sirius muttered.

"Shut up Padfoot!" James shoved Sirius. They both laughed.

Harry laughed along with them, "No I agree with Sirius."

"Look Harry you're going to be nice to Severus and treat him with respect he was a great friend to me for a long time and I don't want you to be mean to him because despite what your father and his friends have told you he is a brave man," Lily said sternly.

"Oh lay off it Lily he was just kidding around," Sirius smiled.

"Ya the kid was kidding," James choked out laughing. Sirius threw his head back and laughed with him.

"Oh come on let's just starts shopping," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Agreed," James and Sirius said in unison.

Suddenly a man dressed in a dark cloak walked by and quickly pulled up his left sleeve. Before anyone knew what had happened the man pulled down his sleeve and a loud crack filled the air. Standing in front of the family was a snake like man who was none other than Voldemort himself, wand in hand ready to kill.

"Hello Potters I knew I'd find you eventually."

"Run Lily," James shouted "Take the kids and get away!" He pulled out his wand to fight.

"I love you," She shouted and tears rolled down her face.

"I love you too," He called.

She grabbed Harry's arm and Alyssa's arm and apparated into Hogsmeade where she ran up through the gates of Hogwarts. She kept running until they were at Dumbledore's office. She was now crying so hard she couldn't see anything. Her vision was blinded and she started yelling at the Gargoyle to open up. It refused of course because she didn't have the password. Dumbledore suddenly walked through the corridor to them and opened his office. The password was 'erised,' and he told Lily, "Calm down and tell me what happened."

She couldn't calm down enough to tell him so she pulled out her wand, placed it on her head and a silvery thing was floating out. It wasn't liquid or solid. Dumbledore nodded and pulled out a pensive. She put her memory in and he immersed himself in it.

"James will be okay," Dumbledore reassured her.

"No he won't he was ready to die to make sure we lived," Lily said tearfully.

"Lily, James was ready to apparate the moment he knew you were safe."

She nodded knowing it was true, but had they escaped soon enough?


	4. Chapter 4

Voldemort was in rage, not only had he failed to kill the boy he'd been trying to kill for eleven years, he failed to kill his father as well. His father, who had stayed behind to save his little boy, his father who would go back to his family and protect them with loving eyes and care, his father who was, unlike Voldemort's, willing to risk everything for their safety. Voldemort pushed the thought to the back of his head; maybe this prophecy wouldn't be fulfilled. Then he thought of it, the only other person the prophecy could be about, Neville Longbottom. The boy wouldn't be such a threat to him, not Neville; his parents had been blundering idiots and had only escaped him out of pure luck. But the prophecy couldn't be about Harry anymore. Could it be? His parents had escaped four times from his grasp.

Back in Hogwarts, Lily, Alyssa, and Harry had calmed down when they were joined by none other than James Potter.

"Daddy," Alyssa screamed and threw her arms around him.

"How did you know where we'd be dad?" Harry asked tears still staining his face.

"Well your mother and I agreed if we ever got separated in a fight we'd met here." Alyssa let go of her father and looked up at him.

"Why is it always our family? Why are we always like this?" Harry asked.

"It's time we tell him," Dumbledore's voice said from behind.

Lily and James nodded and Alyssa and Harry looked both curious but confused.

"Harry you've always known we were protecting you from Voldemort," Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. "Well it is because of a prophecy that was made about you."

Harry gasped, "A prophecy about me?"

Lily looked at Dumbledore, "Can I tell him?"

"You are his mother," Dumbledore smiled.

"Well this prophecy was made and someone overheard and there were two people who could've fit the description," Lily's voice shook. "This person who overheard was a death eater and he gave Voldemort the prophecy and well we had to hide."

Harry nodded angrily. Why hadn't they told him why before? It made him angry to think of it but he stayed calm and hugged his family. "What are we supposed to do now?" He asked.

"You are welcome to stay here," Offered Dumbledore.

"No," James said quickly. "I think it'd be better if we left the country."

"WHAT?" Lily Alyssa Harry and Dumbledore asked in shocked unison.

"Yes it's better for our family to stick together and we need to be away we should've left when we heard about this prophecy, but I couldn't suggest it. Lily you loved everything we had too much, our house, our family, everything. I didn't want to upset you but it's obvious we need to leave."

"I hate the idea but I agree," Lily said slowly.

"I think it is in your best interests if you stay inside the country. I will make the arrangements if you are sure you want to leave but where will you go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Anywhere my family is safe," James said very sure of his idea at the moment.

"But Daddy? Isn't Hogwarts supposed to be the safest place in the world? Dumbledore is the only one you-know-who has ever feared." Harry said.

"Yes isn't Harry safer going to school here? He doesn't want us! He wants Harry!" Alyssa said.

"Harry would indeed probably be safer at Hogwarts," Albus mused.

The argument continued but the Potters agreed they'd stay in England. They would still have to be in hiding though. They went to Sirius' home, because even though Voldemort found them in Diagon Alley, they didn't feel safe going home.

**A/N : I know I needed to update sooner but I've been so busy!**


End file.
